Metal Gear Solid 3: Inner Circle
by Grit632
Summary: This takes place after MGS2 (go figure). Otacon gets an e-mail from an unknown sender, stating that the Russians are making a biological substance and a new Metal Gear codenamed "Sin". Snake and the gang must stop it.


Metal Gear Solid 3: Inner Circle, Chapter 4: One Way To Do It (Note from the author: The events of Snake, Raiden, Vamp, and Fatman happen at the same time, though I'm writing seperate chapters to see what happens between Snake and Vamp and Raiden and Fatman. Well, enjoy Chapter 4!)  
  
Rating: R for Action Violence, and two scenes of Blood and Gore. (Warning! One of the gory scenes involves a Marine litteraly getting split down the middle. If you're squeamish or have a weak stomach, skip theat scene. The other gore scene isn't so bad, but could still turn some stomachs. You have been warned!)  
  
Snake, lying prone on the hill, took out his Scope and scanned the front of the compound. He took out the directional microphone and headphones from the trunk of weapons and tossed it to Vamp.  
  
Vamp put the headphones on his head and said, "I'm going to turn the built- in sensors on and scan the inside of the structure for the generator room. Then, I'll suck all the power from the generator to the D.Mic so you can listen in on conversations, too"  
  
"Works for me," Snake asserted without facing Vamp.  
  
Then Snake heard the sound of a generator shutting down. Vamp pointed the D.Mic toward that room. He heard an unknown voice and a familiar one.  
  
Snake was familiar with both the voices.  
  
"Damn it! We've lost power to the whole facility. X, get these generators back online," 'he' said. "Yes, General Ivan," X said.  
  
Ivan reached for a radio behind his right hip and spoke through. The message was only sent to the main entrance of the compound.  
  
"We have an intruder in or outside the compound. General alert to all men on all floors on the south end. Be in Caution mode protocol. I repeat we have an intruder."  
  
Snake inserted the music player into his left ear and pulled out his PSG1 sniper rifle. The themes from his favorite video game, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, the theme for "Caution" mode in both parts of the game are combined to create a certain mood that Snake liked.  
  
He loaded a freash clip into the rifle and slid the bolt back. Snake and Vamp were stunned at the sight they saw: the enemy soldiers were...Marines.  
  
Codec Frequency 141.12 bring! bring! Codec Screen S: This is Snake. Do you read me, Otacon? O: Loud and clear, Snake. Have you infiltrated the compound yet? S: Not yet. Vamp just took the generators offline and the entire inside is pitch-black. A man by the name of General Ivan ordered men to patrol the entrance of the structure. O: Yeah, so? What's the big deal? S: When the soldiers came out the front they were...Marines, not Russians nor mercenaries. O: What?! S: Yeah, I know. It's like some big plot twist in a very complicated movie. O: It doesn't make any sense...I mean...the Marines...betraying their country? S: It seems so. Dig around for some information for me, will ya? O: Okay, Snake. Over and out. End Codec Conversation Codec Frequency 122.11 bring! bring! Codec Screen V: Ja, Snake. What is it? S: Vamp, I need you to be a distraction for me. Run down there and start sliting necks. V: Ja. End Codec Transmission  
  
Vamp pulled out two knives, twirling them in his hands. He sprinted at light-speed down the hill.  
  
A Marine noticed the blur that Vamp made. Surprise blossomed on the Marine's face as he saw a glint of metal heading toward his neck.  
  
Vamp stabbed the knife through the man's neck, puncturing the skin with such power and deadliness that Vamp had just enough time to grab the knife as it came out the back of the soldier's neck. The Marine's neck was connected only by a little bit of skin that still remained. When the Marine fell to the ground, the little piece of skin broke and the man's head hit with a low thud on the pavement.  
  
Meanwhile, Snake's Soliton Radar went into Alert mode and his music changed. Snake took aim at a guard tower and pulled the trigger twice. The first bullet hit a search light, shattering the crystal glass and leaving a gaping hole. The second bullet hit a Marine in the forehead, severing a blood vein and cracking the Marine's skull. He grabbed his forehead and tumbled over the edge of the railing and screamed. He died before he even hit the pavement. Snake stood up and took some more Pentazenim.  
  
Just as Dave was about to shoot, someone punched his left jaw, throwing Snake off balance, pulling the trigger accidently and shooting an explosive barrel and taking out three Marines. The man kicked Snake in the groin, causing him to drop the PSG1.  
  
Snake fell to the ground. The figure trudged over slowly to examine his victim. As quick as the fastest animal on planet Earth, Snake countered with a front kick to the man's groin, got to his feet just as quick, kneed the man in the face, and then threw a right hook to his left jaw.  
  
The assailant countered with a side kick to the face, then he tripped Snake and stood up. Dave did a kip-up, and stood ready for more blows.  
  
Snake blocked the first two punches, then he grabbed the third punch and twisted his attacker's arm all the way around and flipped him over. The man kicked his leg upward and the blow connected to Snake's face.  
  
Snake was disoriented for about three seconds. When the man went to kick again, Dave was ready. The left foot came next, but Snake was a second too late. The boot connected. Snake flew into the air and he hit a tree.  
  
The assailant picked Snake up by is Seal Team 10 shirt collar. He threw a right uppercut to the jaw, a left hook to the jaw, an elbow to the stomach, a knee to the groin, and a head butt to the stomach. After the beating the attacker gave to Snake, he was fatigued. Blood trickled from his nose and mouth. His SEALS uniform was torn on the torso, back, and shin areas.  
  
The attacker threw Dave into the same tree, head first.  
  
"U-ugghh!!" Snake groaned. The attacker again picked Snake up, and threw him to the ground.  
  
The man took out an M4 carbine and pointed it at Snake's head.  
  
"I'm sure Ivan will be delighted to hear that the great Solid Snake is dead!" the Marine said.  
  
Snake saw Vamp approaching from behind. Snake kept playing along.  
  
"I'd be suprised if you can even pull the trigger before your luck runs out," Snake joked. "What are you talking about?" the Marine questioned. "Bedtime, soldier."  
  
The Marine pulled the trigger, and Snake rolled to the side. Vamp imbedded his knife into the soldier's scalp and slowly brought it down, carving the man's skull in half. Blood and brain tissue came out the back of the Marine's head, out the ears, out the nose, and out of his mouth as Vamp's knife slowly drew a path down through the man's body.  
  
Before Vamp was almost done splitting his victim in half, the brain, lungs, heart, and liver had fallen out. The two pieces of body fell into a massive (A/N: And I mean massive) pool of blood. Both pieces of the body had shriveled up because of the massive amount of blood he lost.  
  
Vamp slid the knife back into its sheath, and glanced at Snake. He walked over to Snake and picked him up by his shoulder.  
  
"You alright?" Vamp asked. "Yeah, but I've been better," Snake replied. He looked over at the dead Marine. "Holy crap, Vamp, what did you do to him?!" "Let's just say we 'split up'." "Well, that's one way to do it," Snake said. -Next, Infiltrating the Structure- TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
